いいえ永遠の雪ません Tochi No Eien No Yuki
Geography Before the arrival of the Stone of Water, Kita, like all other nations had a myriad of weather, from spells of sunshine to showers, and the four seasons ran their course. Being the most northern land, Kita was always the coldest region of the four, with notably harsh winters. Soon after the arrival of the Stone, Kita was transformed into a permanent state of Winter, the land characterised by its many frozen lakes, Winter forests and snow covered mountains. It is the least populated land, with an approximated six million inhabitants, the overall terrain making it difficult to establish settlings. Regions Korudo The Capital City of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, both before and after the arrival of the Stone of Water, home to the Winter Daimyo, easily the most populated and industrialised region. Chiru A region mostly covered by Tochi No Eien No Yuki's largest lake. Numerous villages are built around its banks, with Izuna Castle situated at the Northern bank. Kori A region of dense forests, with numerous villages hidden within. Tsume Located on the Western coast of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, it is largely a fishing region. Taidesu The most mountainous region of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, located on the far North. The Kusanagi Village lies in between two of the largest peaks. Shimo Another of the forest regions, though less inhabited than Kori due to uneven terrain. Fuyu A mountainous region, famed throughout Shiizun for its natural hot springs. Landmarks Kusanagi Village The home of the Kusanagi Clan, guardians of the Stone of Water, and the resting place of the Stone. Mizuchi's Temple A vast temple situated within the forests of Kori, dedicated to Tochi No Eien No Yuki's patron Goddess, also with shrines to the other Gods. The Winter Castle Home to the Winter Daimyo, located in Korudo. Kokoyno Hotsprings The largest hot spring in Fuyu. Saika Port The largest and most famous port in Tsume. Izuna Castle One of the homes of the Imperial Shōgun, located in Chiru. Ushinawa Tundra Situated in the middle of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, a vast and largely uninhabitable frozen plain. Iga Academy Iga Academy, located in the forests of Shimo, is a Ninjitsu school for children throughout Tochi No Eien No Yuki whose villages are too small or poor to provide their own schools. Culture The people of Tochi No Eien No Yuki have their roots embedded in hardship, living in the most inhospitable of all the lands in Shiizun, even before the arrival of the Stone of Water. The change in weather only hardened their way of life, and subsequently their resolve. A Shinobi culture, they are deemed to be Shiizun's greatest adventurers, explorers, hunters, trackers, spies and assassins. A Minami scholar once quoted 'If you are being hunted by even one of the Yuki Shinobi, find a quiet spot and make peace with your life.' They are typically fiercely family-orientated, living together in small and often isolated villages. Clans are often guarded of one another, as many teach their own styles of Ninjitsu in particular, and can maintain anything from a rivalry to a full blown hatred of one another. As a result, many of the inhabitants of Yuki are involved in civil wars. Tochi No Eien No Yuki is unique in its tiereditary system on the path to becoming a Shinobi. There are three tiers: Acolyte, Shinobi and Master Shinobi. Acolytes are those who have begun the process of their Shinobi training, usually being children from an early age, although there have been exceptions to this. Acolytes wear a plain black hakama, both males and females, with a white piece of rope around the waist. They will remain remain an Acolyte until they have shown sufficient skills in eight tenants: Bōjutsu (Stick and Staff Techniques), Bōryaku (Tactics), Chōhō (Espionage), Intonjutsu (Escaping and Concealment), Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques), Shinobi-iri (Stealth and Infiltration), Shurikenjutsu (Throwing Weapon Techniques) and Taijutsu (Unarmed Combat). Upon satisfactory completion, judged by a Shinobi Instructor, they will be granted the role of Shinobi. Most Acolytes, if they have trained since they were children usually achieve this rank in their early teens. Once a Shinobi, they will continue their training, and begin to carry out missions for the village. It is in the process each Shinobi begins to develop their individuality, studying their martial skill and weapons of preference. One attains the rank of Master Shinobi after completing a gruelling trial. Knocked unconcious, they are taken to one of the many frozen forests in Yuki and left in the center. Upon awakening, they must survive for a week, without any given provisions, while being hunted by several of their village members. Those who are caught and restrained fail the trial, and may not retry for another year, but those that succeed are granted the esteemed title of Master Shinobi. Men and women in Tochi No Eien No Yuki are viewed as equals. Women are trained in Ninjitsu and fight as often as men, while men are often equally as skilled as the women in caring for the family. Education in Tochi No Eien No Yuki is seen as vital to every member, but it is focused much more on martial, domestic and practical studies, with little emphasis on academia. While the land's inhabitants are hardly uneducated, subjects such as numeracy and sciences have little impact on their society. The language spoken throughout the land is Kitan. While some speak Shiin, the universal language of Shiizun, many inhabitants do not, being largely isolated from the rest of the world. Likewise, with the spread out inhabitants and villages, holidays and festivals are different all around, although three are celebrated nationally all over Tochi No Eien No Yuki; Kamiga, the celebration in honour of all four Gods on the 1st of Ichi, the Winter Equinox and the Glacier Festival. The Winter Equinox, celebrated internationally on the twenty first of Juni is a spiritual day dedicated to Mizuchi. The Glacier Festival is on the thirtieth of Juni, where each village has festivals, parades, gives and receives gifts to one another. Military While Yuki has no organised military, each village is more than capable of defending themselves, with most inhabitants fully trained as Shinobi. Clothing Style The people of Tochi No Eien No Yuki have largely adapted to the cold weather, and amongst the Shinobi it is not uncommon to see the inhabitants dressed in clothing that other nations visting the land would surely find unbearable. Many wear kimonos and hakamas, even in the snow. However, the people are not above sense, and have warmer clothing as well. With many of the creatures among the regions of Yuki, fur is aplenty, although fur is often seen as something more representing of fashion. In regards to Shinobi outfits, each Shinobi wears a simple outfit of dark cloth, usually navy blue or black, with a matching full face mask. Upon attaining the rank of Master, the Shinobi can then alter their clothing to their own style, but the tradition is to keep it as dark as possible. Only the clan head is permitted to wear white Shinobi robes. The Shinobi outfit however is only worn during missions or combat. Otherwise wearing their civilian outfits, if a Shinobi was to travel abroad, the general people of that land would be unaware of their Shinobi status. Cuisine Because of the barren land on which they live, the inhabitants of Tochi No Eien No Yuki draw most of their food sources from the ocean. Staples of the cuisine include crab, sea prunes, squid, seaweed, and seal jerky. Cooking Style The main cooking styles of Tochi No Eien No Yuki are boiling and stewing, as they lack the resources to make more elaborate dishes. Also, as they live in a colder part of the world, it is more practical to have foods like stews that warm the body and less practical to have salads. They also make jerky out of seal meat. Common Ingredients Fish Usually steamed or boiled. Giant Sea Crab A delicacy considered by many to be the most popular and sought-after food in the Northern Seas. Octopus/Squid Used in stews. Sea Prune Boiled into sea prune stew, similar in taste to ocean kumquats. Seal One of the primary sources used to make meat. Seaweed Made into noodles, stew, sprinkles, soup, bread, and cookies. Whale Another source of meat, usually boiled. Possum Chicken The main source of meat in Tochi No Eien No Yuki, usually kept on farms. Dishes Arctic Hen A popular and delectable meat dish. Blubbered Seal Jerky Jerky made from seal meat and blubber. Cotton Candy Sugar spun into a ball, only sold at festivals. Five-Flavour Soup A traditional soup dinner. Kale Cookies Cookies made out of kale, they are sometimes served at meetings. Pickled Fish A meal that lives up to its name; eaten primarily in Tsume. Sea Prune Stew Sea prunes stewed in water and with other common ingredients. Seaweed Noodles A typical noodle dish. Seaweed Stew A typical stew dish, it can be made with substitute ingredients. Tentacle Soup A dish consisting of squid/octopus tentacles and noodles. Freeze-Dried Cucumberquats Used by adventurers as an emergency food source should they get stranded in the tundra.